


Meeting the Boyfriend

by untoldstory21



Series: Meeting the ... [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Announcements, F/M, Fluff, In-Laws, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Sae and Akira feel it is time that they told Makoto, especially if Akira would be living with Sae.





	Meeting the Boyfriend

Over a full year had gone by since the phantom thieves had taken Tokyo by storm. Akira had spent a year in his home town but was now on his way back to Tokyo. There he will be starting attending Law school, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go with his friend, Makoto into the police or his girlfriend as a defense attorney. 

His girlfriend, Sae Niijima, wasn’t always his biggest fan. She and Akira really started bonding when she would visit him helping him finish up things for his case for being the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Akira would take her out for meals, and in the hours they would spend talking the two began to feel a connection. Both strived to be on top, with ambitions. Akira though younger had proved he was more than mature. 

Akira broke way from his thoughts of their relationship as the train pulled into the station. He was headed to Sae’s apartment, where he would be living. Sae offered because Makoto was no longer living with her because she decided to dorm. Also, it would save Akira living costs. But she secretly offered it so she could be closer to him.

Akira arrived at the apartment door and knocked. The silver hair woman opened the door. “Welcome home, Akira. I hope the trip was good.” Her joy was upbeat but kept a hint of sternness that he admired in her.

“It was, but it is good to be here,” he said with a smirk. 

Sae guided Akira in and showed him to the room he would stay in, which was her room. She at first wanted to give up Makoto’s room. But felt Makoto would need it during breaks. Though this thought worried Sae, Akira could read it on her face. This was most likely because Makoto didn’t know about her and Akira’s relationship. Which they would be talking about with her tonight at dinner. 

Akira put his stuff down, Sae sat on the bed properly. She was still lost in thought, Akira joined her. “What seems to be the matter?” He reached out and held her hand. She happily accepted it, she hated how much he had the ability to have her open up. 

“I’m worried about Makoto, I’m not sure how she will take it.” 

“From what I know of her, I think she will be a little shocked, but glad you found someone”

“We haven’t always had the best relationship, she even blamed me a little for your time in jail” Sae looked at their interlocked hands. 

“I know, but if what you have told me is true, and she has told me is true. Then the two of you have really started to mend things.” Akira rested his other hand on hers, cupping her hand between both of his.

“You really, are mature for your age” Sae chuckled.

“I try my best, my dear.” 

The briefly kissed each other, as if in passing. Yet the sensation filled the other with love. Being apart had made moments like this all the more special. “I think we should get dinner ready,” Sae said. Akira nodded.

While they prepared the food, they discussed schedules for the next few weeks. Though Sae still worked a ton, she wanted to spend more time with Akira, she realized that her life had slipped away from her because of her work. So she was determined to get work done at the office, to spend time with him when she was home. This didn’t mean there wouldn’t be late nights at work. Akira accepted that, he knew she wanted to the best job possible.

As the continued Akira laughed. “What are you laughing at, better not be my cooking?” She made an attempt at a pouting face.

“Never, I'm just thinking about how you used to hate me, you really have changed” 

“It is quite odd because though you didn’t steal my heart in the metaverse, you sure have in the real world. But I would watch that tongue if you to stay here” she chuckled back. “You don’t want to spend the first night on the couch”. 

After that Sae poured herself a glass of wine, it was at that time they heard a door knock. Sae in slight nerves of her younger sister drank the entire glass in one gulp. Akira then stood back as his partner opened the door. “Sis, how are you?” 

“I’m doing well, grades still good?”

“Of course!”

Makoto entered then greeted Akira, her friend, and fellow thief. “Akira, I’m glad you were able to come to dinner.”

“I am, as well. President Niijima” he joked

“You know I’m not that anymore, Mishima took over. Well now he needs a replacement since graduating” Makoto gave a light laugh, similar to Sae’s.

Akira and Makoto sat down at the table and began catching up as they had not talked in a while. Sae started plating the food and getting drinks, like another glass of wine for herself. Sae wouldn’t call herself a heavy drinker, but on times like this it was a nice buffer, but she always stayed in control. 

Soon they were enjoying Akira’s aka LeBlanc’s curry. The ladies complemented Akira’s cooking, which he thanked Sojiro for. After they had finished, they had coffee as a desert. Tensions had been relaxed, too relaxed for Makoto but she pushed it aside because she was in a short mood. 

Under the table, Sae reaches out her hand for Akira, who takes the hand openly. “Makoto there is something I wanted to talk to you about while you are here.”

“What is it, Sis?” Makoto was interested in what Sae had to say.

“As of a while know I have been seeing someone and I thought you should know.”

“Really, Sis that’s amazing. To be up to your standards they must be amazing.”

“He is!” She felt Akira’s hand squeeze hers. Though she wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about the standards comment.

“So, are you going to tell me his name, Sis. Or if you don’t want to tell me because Akira is here we can wait?” Worried to offend her sister.

“No it’s fine he can hear”

“Then, who is it if you don’t mind”

Akira turned and looked at his lover, he was amazed by how calm she looked even though she was nervous. He guessed all of that time in a court room had paid off. “Makoto, I’ll get straight to the point, this has been enough of a runaround.” Sae had gotten serious. “Akira and I have been dating for a year, and we felt it was time to tell you. He is moving in with me, while get goes to Law School, here.” Sae moved their linked hands on top of the table. Both Akira and Makoto were starstruck. 

Makoto was still processing that her sister was dating one of her friends, let alone the man she tried and did get arrested. Akira was just blown away by the speech of her words. “Akira, is this true?” Makoto looked at her friend. 

“Yes, it is. I hope you take this with understanding.” He said.

“Is this why you were at dinner tonight?”

“It was, and before you ask. I do love your sister. This isn’t a prank or a joke.” 

This caused Sae to have a slight blush. Makoto took a deep breath, “ I won’t lie, and say I’m not shocked. But if you are both happy, what can I say to stop it. It’s still odd to me...for now. I’m glad you told me though.”

“Makoto, thank you for listening. I know I haven’t always been the best big sister. But I’m glad you have always been the best little sister” 

This brought a smile to Makoto’s face. Sae went on to tell how they started dating and the formalities. Akira did dishes and cleaned. Soon Makoto left to catch the train back to school. She wished them both goodnight and then left the two alone.

Akira laid in bed, he was in a T-shirt and boxers. Sae walked out in a large black T-shirt and purple panties that matched her nails. She slipped into the covers next to her boyfriend. The two shared a passionate kiss. “I’m glad we told her” they held hands.

“I would agree”

Sae could feel his warm skin as he got closer. “Akira I was wondering, do you have any suggestions outfit wise? I wanted to try something new for the next date night” She was curious.

“I’m not sure, but your shadow had on this dress, that honestly was really sexy,” he said with a smirk.

“Is that so? But how accurate was the body of the shadow to me?” A seductive tone was in her voice. 

Akira loved it when this happened. “Seemed pretty close to me. But you are obviously more beautiful.”

“One liners will get you nowhere. But, how about you see for yourself.” Sae closed the same gap with a deep kiss. 

“I love you, Sae!”

“I love you, Akira”

They had a night of passion, but with limits and nothing to intimate. But they fell asleep in each other’s arms only to be woken by morning.


End file.
